


The shop incident

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: Rose loses the Doctor at a grocery store





	The shop incident

Rose rearranges the content of her shopping bag so the bread won’t be crushed at the bottom, as she makes her way towards the jam and marmalade aisle. The Doctor went ahead to pick out some flavors, since that could take a while, and Rose agreed to meet him there. There’s only one minor problem, she realizes as she turns the corner at said aisle: the Doctor isn’t anywhere to be seen. 

It’s no big deal, Rose mentally tells herself. He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself. Right? 

The first thing that comes to mind are bananas: the store’s got a huge pile of bananas near the exit, with a sign that says “Free bananas for all kids!” However, there are never any store clerks nearby to supervise, and it’s happened more than once that the Doctor has grabbed a banana from that pile. He always responds to Rose’s accusing looks by pointing out that he’s just a few years old. Which, incredibly enough, is true. 

Rose soon arrives at the banana-station, only to discover he isn’t there either. She’s checked the jam, she’s checked the bananas… Where else could he be? She grabs her phone from her pocket and she’s just about to open his contact, when a cheerful, female voice on the speakers interrupts her:  
“Could Rose Tyler come and collect her husband at checkout number 3? Repetition: Rose Tyler’s husband is waiting for her at checkout number 3, could she please come and collect him?”

Rose feels her cheeks heating up with the embarrassment. She wonders if he made the store clerks do that. Probably. He’s made sure to tell everyone he meets that they are husband and wife ever since they got married, so it doesn’t really suprise her he would make them announce it at a store’s speakers. 

Over at checkout number 3 the Doctor is sitting on one of the staff’s stools, swinging his legs while munching on a banana. He looks up, sees her, and grins happily. Rose sometimes wonders if his biological age isn’t also his mental age. 

“Rose! You got the message!” he exclaims, mouth full of half-chewed banana.  
“Yeah, I did. Kind of hard to miss, you know. Where did you get that banana?”  
“Store clerk”, he says, swallowing and taking a new bite.  
“I’m not even gonna ask how you persuaded them to give you a free banana.”  
He shakes his head.  
“It’s not free. They’re gonna add it to our total price sum”, he informs her.  
Rose sighs.


End file.
